Making of a Monster
by Cotto
Summary: Inspired by a piece of art on either dA or tth, I am writing a piece in which Buffy is Kahn's biological mother. It will also be a benevolent ghost story later on. Includes some Amy/Buffy noncon. Amy is basically a sorceress in the worst sense, so she's bad, and should not be copied in behavior! Please enjoy reading this piece. The inspiration is in tthfanfic. I just checked.
1. Setting the Trap!

**Making of a Monster.**

**Star Trek/Buffy the Vampire Slayer crossover**

_**By: James Carmody.**_

**Premise:** What if Buffy Anne Summers was forced to be Kahn Noonian Singh's biological mother by means of partial in-vitro-fertilization, I mean that one of her eggs was forcibly extracted and Khan was made from her egg and some fellow's sperm, then implanted in some woman who volunteers for it.

**Disclaimer:** Star Trek is the property of Gene Roddenbery, and his successors, Buffy the Vampire Slayer is the property of Joss Whedon, and after him, whoever he decides to give it to, or sell, his preference. I will accept no money for this story, it's just for fun (for me and others). Enjoy!

**Characters:** Buffy Summers, Willow Rosenberg, (young) Kahn Noonian Singh, OMC, OFC, various minor characters. Also: Kennedy, Satsu, Xander, The First Evil, William Pratt (Spike), Faith Lehane, Angel, Andrew Wells, Amy Madison.

**Pairings:** None, initially, then Amy/Buffy.

**Author's Notes:** What the man who creates Khan does is truly HORRIBLE, and should Never be done, yet, Khan, for all the evil he's known for amongst Trekkies (among which is myself), he is innocent of how he was created, and should- and Must, be given a chance to choose between right and wrong; the true evildoer is his 'father'… Some 'father'! Khan is his science project! Khan is known as the ultimate tyrant in Star Trek., so, Space Seed is kind-of like meeting Stalin for a modern or future Russian and not knowing WHO you just met!

This story can, and should, be seen as a criticism of 'alternative methods of reproduction' in some sense, it is such a criticism. Disagree or Agree, feel free to contact me about it!

**Timing:** takes place around Buffy Season 8 or later, I know, the timeline is a bit of a stretch, since Khan was ruling India and a quarter of Earth in the mid 1990s, just go with it- Please?

**Chapter #1.) Setting the Trap!**

Dr. Heinrich Oglivy had his 'feelers' out and in action, looking for just the right 'specimen' for his eugenics experiment, he needed a 'superior woman' to provide the material for his 'offspring', the very being that would become Khan Noonian Singh. Dr. Oglivy was living in a settlement in India, known as, I think Bangalore, and had elected upon utilizing the HST threat to lure a certain type of woman to his little trap. In order to perform this heinous deed, he had deliberately settled a demon tribe in a suburb of Bangalore that was depopulated due to some kind of 'chemical leak'. The inhabitants had all moved out; it was perfect! They had rushed out in a hurry too, it was **beyond perfection**, actually! All he had to do was wait for some of these 'slayers' to show up and his 'feelers' would tell him who was the most formidable, then they would follow these women back to their barracks, and he'd kidnap the best of these warriors for his 'superhuman project'!

Within a few months, rumors began to spread of 'monsters' in India, and sure enough, it attracted the attention of the survivors of the destruction of the Sunnydale Hellmouth! Sure enough, news did reach the headquarters of that little 'secret army', made up of cells, and the 'command cell' became very aware of it. Satsu was determined to stamp out this threat to this neighbor of her home country "A demon community is a direct threat to all neighbor countries in it's corner of the globe, Buffy-Chan!" Satsu told her friend. Buffy's decision was simple, but sealed her fate in this operation "Alright, we'll go deal with it." she nodded, little did she know, the 'demon community' wasn't the real threat; the real threat was a human who had settled them there, and was using them to lure her into the trap! "Just so you know, Satsu, this is a work operation, we're friends here on this, but I am your boss… Satsu, loving your 'daimyo' is it? IS the proper deed, but in this case, it's work-mentality, not anything else!" Buffy tried to explain to Satsu her feelings and views on the relationship her 'Samurai' wanted- or so she thought.

As the victims approached the gate of the trap, Dr. Heinrich Oglivy's agents monitored their progress _'Just as the submarines of the World Wars would monitor a convoy moving across the ocean, before initiating an attack… this system will give me up-to-the-minute Intel on where and when they are and are going to be can thereby be extrapolated to pin-point accuracy!'_ Dr. Oglivy was very pleased indeed. His little 'deal' with the First Evil had brought in bundles of progress, of course, selling his soul to the Devil had it's profound drawbacks; such as rendering him **extremely** vulnerable to possession, but for a sample of such perfect genetic material: it was well worth it! And, he retained a large amount of freedom for such a person, or so he thought- in reality, the First Evil was just buying him off!

In Perdition, the original villain reviewed the terms of the contract it had recently signed with a certain Dr. Heinrich Oglivy, sure, it had to provide cheep labor and cannon fodder for the operation he was planning, but it was worth it to ensnare Buffy Summers, _'Whom I hate, probably more than any other human alive today!'_ it thought with grim, delighted, satisfaction. _'If I cannot have her as my servant, I'll have her offspring by force, later on!'_ the Devil reasoned. _'In addition, getting Dr. Oglivy as a willing sorcerer is satisfying, even though my power in him isn't that well invested, it's enough to dominate Hell still, and establish a base on Earth too; maybe even it'll help me destroy the Church too!, but that's probably my pride getting the better of me prematurely.' _the Evil One thought hopefully.

The 'feelers' were human agents, used to monitor just about anything, and part of a world-wide network of operatives who worked for a mysterious fellow who went by the alias "The Hand of Fate", that was Dr. Oglivy's alias for his work in eugenics… he was going to deliberately sacrifice a collection of HSTs to accomplish his goals.

The "Fight" if you could call it that took almost no time at all, the small community of warriors descended upon the village of demons and wiped it out- they came in from all sides, mixed it up with their enemies, and simply slaughtered them! But as Spike tore apart the last of the demons, they were completely oblivious to the new threat lurking off in the forest behind them! One of the Feelers was videotaping them for "The Hand of Fate", as he knew him.

As they stood above the broken bodies of their adversaries, Faith Lehane, Kennedy, and Willow got into a three-way argument over the situation- Spike was disgusted about that! In his eyes, this was a battle, and they had won, who cares about the tears of the families of dead monsters, anyway? Willow stood over the body of a recently eviscerated monster, and asked "Don't you think it was too easy? This victory, it hardly tastes like a true victory; think about it: these were Civilians! Look: women, children, men, all going about their daily lives; then we come in and butcher them!" Kennedy, pretty well enthusiastic over the fight, began to feel her heart break over her girlfriend's views, she was becoming convinced that what they had done was murder, in the eyes of the rules of war, and this was part of an ongoing war against evil, their conduct was not fitting for the job description "Are we even on the right side in this?" Kennedy whispered in horrified shock. Faith was kind-of predatory, and was looking for something to eat- this fact upset Willow more than anything about today! "Faith!" Willow shouted, angrily, "Don't you get it?! These people were murdered! I had thought you had regained your conscience in prison! Don't tell me you're still a Psychopath!" "Hey, Red, we just won the battle, we should celebrate!" "No, Faith, we didn't win **any** battle! This was a massacre! They were merely minding their own business, and we come in here, into their homes, and simply Butcher them!" Willow was losing her temper.

"I hate to say it, Love, but she may be right., after all, they **are** demons, not **humans**, they were probably up to something dark." Kennedy stated, she didn't want to upset Willow, but she did feel that Faith might have a very good point. "Bigotry is SO unattractive in a woman!" Willow snapped "Whoa! Willow! Bigotry? BIGOTRY?! I just said that…" "I **KNOW** what you just said, Kenn-doll!" Willow snapped, again. "If you are feeling like that, maybe it's a good sign that we **should** take some time apart!" Kennedy responded, feeling irritated. "If I may…" Faith began, and both Kennedy and Willow responded "Shut it!"

Closer to the perimeter, Buffy and Satsu were trying to ascertain exactly what had happened, Buffy was rather irritated that she had been tricked into carrying out a slaughter of civilians- this was NOT in line with her sensibilities, she didn't mind annihilating armies of vampires or demons in battle, but these were civilians carrying out their everyday lives "We must never do this again, Satsu!" Buffy said. Satsu felt somewhat different. Raised in the Samurai class of Japan, she tended to see prisoners as 'desecrated beings', and didn't like that kind of person. "I'm not so certain we did anything wrong, Buffy-Chan, this is war, remember, and in war, these kind of things do tend to happen!" Buffy's conscience was still bothering her, so she walked over to one of the bodies, a few feet away from her "Satsu, look, this is a civilian, not any kind of soldier, and he died along with his parents and family!" Buffy said as she felt like crying, the victim was a boy of about 12, a demon boy that looked like a cross between a Klingon and a Cardassian, in some ways. Spike spoke up then "It's the way it goes, Love." he said to Buffy, then continued "We won the battle, time to make marry and celebrate." "Bury the dead." Buffy said, choking up inside, she was too upset to help, but she wanted to with all her heart.

Satsu had been a bit unnerved with Spike's remark, but decided not to push it. After the burials, around the campfire, Spike told them about his time as an assault infantryman in World War One, on the Western Front, very much to everyone's surprise. "A lot of you people associate monsters with Germany, but in reality, we tend to serve our own communities…" Spike was saying "Is that why you helped us stop your 'friend' Angelus?" asked Xander, Buffy, **and** Willow, simultaneously. "Essentially, Yeah!, he was being a jerk, to be blunt: "I'll end the world!" Most of us just like to Talk that way, just 'big talk', as you kiddies would tend to say, but That Lunatic was just bonkers enough to try to do it!" "So, when the First Evil actually tried to do so…" several of them said then simultaneously "That entity is even more delusional than Angelus was!" Spike responded. _'__**Delusional?!**__ I'll show __**HIM**__!'_ The First reasoned, then got creatively calm _'Let him taunt me, he'll make a mistake, then I will have him yet!'_ Satan reasoned. The evil genius that that psychopathic spirit was, was well aware of how to lead somebody astray. _'My time will come, yet.'_ it reasoned, then it would have them service it!

As the videotape continued to roll the Feeler, a bloke known as Frank Mascara, got more than even the Hand of Fate conceived of, and radio transmitting thereof back to his headquarters had Dr. Heinrich Ogilvy a first hand, live action, view of his targets, "Once they go to sleep, we'll go into action, first phase, initiation of chemical emissions." Dr. Oglivy had been responsible for clearing that village of it's inhabitants, and the slayers had incorrectly assumed that the demons had slaughtered the inhabitants and were living in their place, when in reality, something else was really going on, and the demons that they had slaughtered were in reality, played themselves! It was these chemical emissions that had so freaked out the villagers that the village had been abandoned, the chemical was a mixture of methane and nitrous-oxide (laughing gas) with a few other chemicals. The methane for horrible smell, and the nitrous-oxide to make people believe that there would be negative effects to people, so they'd clear out, there was also sulfur in the mix. Spock would have appreciated the chemical mixture, but he was about 200 years yet to be born, so. It was also very high density, and heaver-than-air, so as to have a negative effect on people in the open, but would disperse rather quickly, as in overnight, so, the people of "Fate's Hand" as the organization became known, could implement their havoc.

When the battery ran out, Frank headed back, and was neither sighted nor heard as he returned to the base of "Fate's Hand".

"Well, I am headed for bed." Buffy said and yawned, stretching, calmly. Spike had related the fact that Vampire society is very fracticious, "We readily fight each other for about any reason." he said "Some served the Central Powers, others the Entandra Alliance, commonly known as the Allies in World War One, I joined to exercise a 'spot of violence' as I thought of it, so, of course I signed up for the most dangerous tasks imaginable: infantry assault service! And I would say that I and my unit did really quite well in the trenches, one reason we often lose, in fact, is that we will often fight each other without a second thought, so if you can turn one of us against another, you get a powerful asset in the fight." "So, that's what we did, with you?" said Andrew. "Exactly." William Pratt responded.

In an underground laboratory, a striking young beautiful blonde woman was talking on a cell phone to her recently skinless boyfriend; Warren Mears, her real name was Amy Madison, but she was going by Amanda Williamson here and now, and she was also lovers with Dr. Heinrich Oglivy, as well as a sorceress herself- quite literally a witch! (in the old sense of the word- a Satanist!) Amanda told Warren "It's just for now that I have to do this, but don't worry, we will **hurt** the Scoobies yet, honey. Yes, I know you miss me, but I have to do this to pay that blonde b*tch Buffy back for what her 'friend' Willow did to you!" she said with her cell phone pressed against her right ear as she strolled around the room. "Yeah, babe, I'll hurt her feelings **good** in your name!" she was already planning just how she'd hurt Buffy- big time! "Yeah, babe I hate them too." she said. "I have got to go now, love you, bye." Amy said and hung up. "Amanda, how are you doing?" "Fine, Heinrich, just a little business work before the matter." "My love, soon you'll be carrying the first of a new breed of humans." Heinrich came up behind her and, hugging her, started to kiss her trapezoids from behind. She spun around, placed her strong hand on his face, to force him to look at her in the eyes, and said to him "You have your work to do, I have mine, and if everything goes right, they will be in for a great big surprise!" she laughed and kissed him. Amy was wearing a black dress that went down to her knees, but it was the typical 'little black dress' that many women tend to go for.


	2. A Situation

**Chapter #2.): A Situation**

**Timeline:** Roughly 20 years later.

**Author's Notes: **Much of this chapter will be recollections of how Khan's very early life began- what happened between his conception by his biological mother, Buffy Summers. I intend to show Khan as a duplicitous psychopath who tricks his mom into telling him what happened- truly Machiavellian. This [text] means 'mental commands' or 'telepathic speaking', or 'mind control'- Really insidious stuff! Also, Khan is the same Khan as in "Star Trek, Into Darkness"… I just found that out recently from the picture this story is based upon, it's in tthfanfic.

Khan Noonian Singh was lying on his hardened bunk, with his relatively long straight black hair tied neatly behind his head, and his hands folded on his diaphragm, he rather liked hard beds, they somehow proved his manhood- his toughness. _'A small degree of suffering toughens the person to hardship.'_ Khan thought to himself with delighted satisfaction. All in all, he liked the 'colonial life' of abrupt, somewhat crude, hard and practical work. He had also gone through his classes with a very high degree of success, and was truly mastering political domination.

His best friend, a visiting Israeli, named Joahichim, was also one of the 'supermen' of his genetically engineered stock… these two young men would often sit and discuss political maneuverings throughout the lunch break and study hall times in this academy he was in.

Khan got swiftly alarmed- there was someone in the room with him! What spooked him wasn't the presence of somebody else in his room, but the fact that he didn't notice the person in the dark that he was lying in for a good twenty minutes! _'Time to utilize a little deception.'_ Khan thought to himself, pretending to be asleep, he studied this person very subtly, so as to not be noticed. The person was a female, aged: roughly 16.5 years old, blonde hair down to her trapezoids on her neck-shoulders, slightly curling at the ends, but her bangs were down to about half a centimeter above her eyebrows, which too were blonde… calm but sad look on her face, as if tormented by some unpleasant memory, golden-tan stockings, black velvet skirt that went down about ¾ of the length of her thighs, white socks and sneakers, her legs were crossed calmly, and the girl's top was what looked like velvet leopard pattered v-neck women's ¾ length sleeves. "Hello, my Son." she said to him. She was a physically beautiful girl, looking about high school aged.

Khan decided to draw her out, and find out who this girl is… but before he could voice his concerns, she identified herself. "I believe I should introduce myself, I'm Buffy., Buffy Summers." the maiden explained. It was then that he noticed that the chair she was seated in didn't have any depression from a body in it. _'She's a ghost. But she doesn't seem hostile in any way.'_ he realized, calmly…

"I'm your mother." she explained. "Nope, my mom is Amanda Williamson." was his answer, but in truth, he was just as curious as he was perplexed with this new girl in his life as anybody would be in this situation. "Birth-mom, yes… I suppose she is. Biologically, I am." Buffy had a weird grim grin on her face. "What, did she sexually assault you? I am not that familiar with human reproduction, being a virgin still; I don't even have a girlfriend yet, and before you jump to any conclusions- no, I am not gay, I am simply totally devoted to my schoolwork. Anyways, even I know that two people of the same gender cannot produce a child!" he said this last part with a sort-of 'political mocking' in his voice. And he was kind-of making fun of her for the illogical statement she had just given him. "It involves in-vitro, which, by the way, I did NOT consent to, so, in some way, you could say that yes, she did rape me." _'There is more truth to __**that**__ than he should Ever encounter!' _Buffy thought and prayed at the same time. Then Buffy realized that Amy had violated her in Every way, over a certain time period. _'Oh, Amy, why did you do this to me? I rescued you from your mom's abuse of you… so, why do you hate me so much?'_ Buffy thought, confused.

Khan sat up at this point, and, with his hands folded in his lap, and decided to draw her into the discussion, in order to ascertain exactly who or what she really was. You see, his intents were always imperialistic and predatory. _'Hopefully she doesn't realize my intents are to take over her world, but to do so, I must learn as much as I can about where she comes from.'_ he thought to himself, then asked her about her life, her background, what she was and is like. _'But she may lie to me, and how will I verify?'_ again he thought to himself about the need to verify all information before moving against an enemy or a target.

After a bit of reasoned discussion, he felt her resistance completely collapse and he moved in for the capture of what had happened all those years ago. "Maybe it is time you learned how you came into this world…" Buffy reasoned out loud, But I Will NOT deprive you of sleep, so, why not make these visit's a nightly or weekly occurrence?" she asked.

On about the second or third visit, Buffy finally 'spilled the beans' as the saying goes, or, more precisely, told him what had actually happened to her that had lead to him coming into being.


	3. Kidnapping a Heroine

**Chapter #2 part A.): Kidnapping a Heroine.**

**Author's Notes: **This should help to answer your questions about the early part of Chapter #2, A Situation., assuming that you have any, that is…

**Timeline:** Back to about Buffy season 8 times… (modern times, or thereabouts)

Satsu and Spike were in a bit of an argument: Both wanted to be the one to keep Buffy safe while she slept! For a moment, Satsu almost let her temper get the better of her, but she recalled that harming him would only hurt their cause, immensely. You see, both of them loved Elizabeth Anne Summers, better known as Buffy. "You need sleep, I don't... creature of the night, remember?" Spike gave his rebuttal to Satsu, "Anyways I have been around a bit longer than you have, and so I DO know my limitations somewhat better than you would." "Ahhhhrrrr, very well" Satsu said, exhaling in frustration, clearly having lost the argument "but betray her and, you'll be nothing but… what is that song about? 'dust in the wind', that's all you will be, Spike." "Betray her and I'll likely kill myself, YOU won't need to do anything." Buffy was already asleep in the dwelling she had picked out.

"Ladies first." Spike said, gesturing to the building for Satsu. After she had ascended the ladder, he did so. As nobody had brought any extra clothing, they all slept in their day cloths. Buffy had a blanket over herself- to her defense, she had no idea the people who lived here were still alive, and that she was trespassing. As everybody who lived in the town had fled; quite literally moved out- the barriers protecting private dwellings were down here, so Spike was able to enter the building.

Satsu entered, walked around Buffy, almost walking over her legs, and lay down facing her and the doorway. _'Whoa, she's incredibly beautiful! It is not a wonder then that I am completely in love with her.'_ the female Samurai thought, looking at her girlfriend in the face calmly. Spike sat in the doorway, then he lay down looking away from them, determined to keep them safe from harm…

Unfortunately for him, he never had a chance to do that! The horrible chemicals that had been used to clear this town of it's inhabitants were now unleashed from vents under the town, and, in sufficient density, filtered up the few feet to where the houses were, rendering the slayers completely out of it, took a bit longer to take effect on Spike, the first to fall into the deep sleep was the ordinary humans who worked with these girls.

As Spike fell into a deep unconsciousness, some fellows approached the gates to an underground labyrinth, and, when the sensors registered everybody in the premise unconscious, they moved out. Sneaking silently, the forces of the Hands of Fate moved in total silence towards the building that held Elizabeth {Buffy} Anne Summers. Before entering the hut, the fellows cracked their ankles to make sure that not a single sound is made when they walked in… and silently as cats, they stepped over William Pratt {Spike}. Without a single sound, they picked up Buffy, whom registered herself being picked up, but thought it was a friend of hers, carrying her to her bed. "Dad?" Miss Summers whispered quietly, then zonked off again. The men continued carrying her silently, as soon as she fell asleep.

Quietly, more so than mice are said to be, the forces of the Hands of Fate carried their victim to the entrance to the tunnels to their underground base. Once they arrived at the tunnels, spooked all the time (due to fear of being discovered kidnapping Elizabeth Summers), but thanks to the chemicals, everyone in the village was unconscious, so there was no resistance to the kidnapping of Buffy Summers, they began to filter on through… and into the base!

Some hours later: as dawn approached, Satsu woke up to find that Buffy was missing, and started to freak out! She ripped through all the blankets, yelling for her girlfriend, and yelling at Spike "Where Is She?!" Satsu moved through one area after another, but no luck was to be had in finding her girlfriend; Buffy Summers. Satsu was close to tears, she loved Buffy greatly, and was frightened for her. The female Samurai _**really**_ wanted to kiss Elizabeth {Buffy} Anne Summers for the rest of her life, but she knew it was **incredibly** inappropriate for a Samurai to kiss her Daimyo, so she did the best she could to restrain herself… she didn't want to freak her friend out in regards to sexual suggestions- that kills friendships Fast!

"Did you bother to check for her purse?" William asked Satsu, as they looked for Elizabeth Summers. "Spike! That's extremely" she was going to say "inappropriate", but something in his calm look told her that it's a part of standard investigative procedure, for if a woman is missing, she will likely take her purse if she disappears, whereas if she is kidnapped, there will be things awry. "Oh! I get it." the Oriental woman said, and dug through her girlfriend/boss's property with renewed interest. Satsu really didn't feel right trespassing through Buffy's property, but she knew she had to help find Miss Summers. Satsu wanted to cry, she was scared for her girlfriend, but she knew that she couldn't give up- if she did- Buffy might die! When they found her purse; Satsu was _**really**_** extremely** distraught! Now she knew her girlfriend- Elizabeth {Buffy} Summers had been kidnapped, and was NOT ok! Satsu was honestly going to wake everybody up across the planet if she had to in order to find her girlfriend- no matter _who_ it took to do so! That woman was driven to help her friend!

**Author's Notes:** Next chapter will refer to Buffy's early treatment as a prisoner of the Hands of Fate criminal organization.


End file.
